Los dioses también se enamoran
by Inaaanna
Summary: Neku no puede olvidar lo que ocurrió en Shibuya, incluso tras 2 años. En esos 2 años, no ha tenido noticias de Joshua. Una noche, decide salir a pasear...y sucede un reencuentro.


A veces Neku escuchaba la vibración de su móvil y, inconscientemente, creía que había recibido una misión. Que aún debía que luchar por su vida y por la de sus amigos. Que tenía un compañero con el que luchar.

Y, por eso, aún le sorprendía la quietud de su cuarto, la comodidad de su cama, el olor a hogar. Solo había recibido un mensaje simpático de Beat, pero aquel pasado todavía le acechaba, como un demonio que le perseguía y no le dejaba ir.

_Está bien, todo está bien. Shibuya está como siempre. Tienes a tus amigos._

Sin embargo, esa noche no lograba encontrar calma. Con decisión, se marchó de su habitación y avisó a su madre de que había quedado a tomar algo con Shiki.

—¿Ahora? Es muy tarde, Neku.

—No te preocupes, está cerca de aquí y volveré pronto —sonrió ligeralmente.

—Bueno —suspiró— Cuídate, hijo.

Se despidieron y Neku abrió la puerta para irse. Se sentía algo mal por haberle mentido a su madre, aunque eran tantas cosas las que rondaban por su cabeza que acabó olvidándolo. Empezó a caminar rápidamente.

Era viernes y las calles no estaban precisamente vacías. Aquella ciudad jamás dormía. Hacía un frío estremecedor y había una alerta meteorológica por lluvias. Aún así, Neku prefería despejarse. No quería estar en su cama, soñando con las cosas de siempre.

_ No es que mi vida esté mal. Estoy en la universidad, tengo a Beat, a Shiki, a Rhyme… he expandido mi mundo. Y no ha habido problemas desde aquellas tres semanas._

Pero, al final, siempre era lo mismo. No podía evitar mirar al pasado. Sentir aquel estrés físico de las peleas, de aquellas luchas, la tensión constante en la que se encontraba…

Y Joshua.

Caminó hasta la estatua de Hachiko y allí se sentó. Le traía muchos recuerdos ese lugar.

Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar. Lo que más le costaba olvidar era a aquel muchacho principesco, esos ojos profundos y esa sonrisa burlona.

Una parte de Neku deseaba que él estuviera en Shibuya, que formara parte de su grupo de amigos. ¿Por qué él no estaba allí?

_ A lo mejor ha huido de mí, no quiere saber nada… No, soy yo el que no quiere saber nada de él… También me ha hecho daño. Bueno, me disparó dos putas veces._

Así se autoengañaba siempre. Parecía la misma noche, en un bucle sin fin. Recordaba las tardes de Joshua en el Pegaso, eligiendo la ropa que más le gustaba, lo fuerte que era en combate, las bromas que hacía…Y aquel beso en el callejón. Fue solo un beso, no tenía que tener significado, pero lo tuvo para él.

Joshua era un gilipollas, sí. Neku se encariñó con él. Y no eran tan diferentes, al fin y al cabo. Al pensar en él, venía un sentimiento dulce y también amargo, confuso.

_ No te puedo perdonar, pero confío en ti._

Decidió, entonces, retomar su paseo. Quería ir al ramen al que frecuentaban. Hacía más de un año que no iba, para evitar el recuerdo de Joshua, que le molestaba y le daba luz a la vez.

El problema es que empezó a llover a cántaros, tal y como se había previsto. Neku olvidó el paraguas en su casa, que ya estaba algo lejos, por lo que tuvo que correr hasta el local. Estaba completamente empapado y eso le hizo desear aún más un buen ramen caliente.

Cuando entró, todo estaba muy diferente. Ni siquiera estaba el propietario, Ken Doi. Atendía, en su lugar, una muchacha bastante atractiva. Neku fue a sentarse, observando todo el lugar. Estaba mucho más cuidado que antes, y había más gente.

—Hola, Megu. Lo de siempre, ya sabes —una voz masculina devolvió a Neku a la realidad. Se le habían colado pidiendo.

—Por supuesto, Josh. Pareces muy serio hoy.

—Ha sido un día raro…

Neku tenía los ojos como platos. Era él. Definitivamente era él. Y se había sentado a su lado.

_Tierra, trágame._

Entonces Joshua se giró y miró a aquel "desconocido".

—Ese color de pelo me resulta familiar…

—N-no sé de que me hablas. No te conozco.

—¿Eres… Tú?

—¿Yo? ¿Qué?

—Neku Sakuraba —balbuceó. También estaba sorprendido.

—Ah, ehm…Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

_ Me ha reconocido aún teniendo el pelo como un perro empapado. Qué vergüenza._

Se levantó corriendo y procedió a salir del local, avergonzado. Pero, obviamente, Joshua fue tras él.

—¿¡Por qué me sigues?!

—¿He dejado de seguirte alguna vez? —rio— ¿Por qué tan nervioso? ¿No quieres verme?

—No. No quiero verte.

_ Sí, sí quería. Pero no hoy, maldita sea._

—Vaya —Joshua sacó un paraguas y lo sujetó—. Ya estás empapado, pero tampoco es plan de hacerlo peor.

—Dios mío. No me puedo creer que estés aquí.

—Tenemos que hablar, tú y yo. Con un buen ramen.

—¡Vale, vale, está bien! Hablaremos.

No quería admitirlo, pero volver a ver los ojos tan bonitos que tenía Joshua fue lo que le alegró la noche. Estaba tan raro… Había crecido. Había cambiado. Su forma de vestir seguía estando tan a la moda como siempre, pero con ese toque elegante que solo tenía él. Su pelo seguía estando exactamente igual, eso sí. Quizás algo más largo de lo que recordaba.

Joshua dejó que Neku entrara primero y, por supuesto, ambos notaron la mirada extrañada de la chica que atendía. Joshua fue a pedir y le dijo a Neku que se sentara y esperara mientras. No podía dejar de mover la pierna, nervioso.

Era como volver a ver a un viejo amigo…Sin embargo, él no era un simple amigo para Neku. Sabía que si se encontrara a Shiki tras un largo tiempo no sería así. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con él?

—Hay cosas que no cambian. Siempre estás ensimismado, en tu mundo —Joshua colocó los dos cuencos de ramen de cerdo, perfectamente hechos, y calientes.

—Tú también solías estarlo. Con tu móvil… Aunque luego entendí por qué.

—No compares —vaciló— Lo tuyo era peor, con esos cascos, escuchando música…Era muy emo.

—Qué exagerado. No soy emo. Expandí… mi mundo.

—Es verdad, hoy no vas con tu musiquita —sonrió.

—¿Por qué vas a nuest…esto…a este local? —preguntó Neku, tímido.

—Ya lo has dicho tú. Es nuestro sitio, ¿no?

—Solíamos venir aquí, si… —Neku sentía el estómago revuelto. Se le fue el hambre.

—Come, porque estás empapado y vas a pillar un resfriado —Joshua le miró, serio.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? En estos dos años, no me ha llegado ningún mensaje tuyo.

—He estado ocupado —se encogió de hombros— ¿Es que me has echado de menos?

En ese instante, a Neku le dieron ganas de irse. Pero no tenía sentido. Joshua volvería a ir detrás de él.

—No. He estado bien, con los chicos y demás.

—¡Oh! —Joshua mostró asombro, obviamente falso, pues ya lo sabía— ¿Sigues con ellos?

Neku asintió.

—Genial, tendré que saludarles… ¿Y qué hay de ti, Neku?

—Estoy estudiando Bellas artes…y poco más realmente.

—Bellas artes, ¿eh? Siempre quisiste ser como CAT…

Neku no respondió, aunque le gustó que se acordara, y ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio. Era incómodo, y a la vez, no lo era tanto. En el pasado tampoco hablaban mucho cuando comían ramen.

—Oye, ven a mi casa.

Neku se quedó estupefacto al escuchar esas palabras.

—No, no… Tendría que volver a la mía.

—Está cerca, y estás empapado. No puedes volver a casa así. Tus padres se enfadarán si encharcas toda la casa, ¿no?

—Tampoco quiero encharcar la tuya.

Joshua suspiró.

—Solo quiero pasar un rato con un viejo amigo.

Esas palabras alegraron y molestaron a Neku a la vez. Un viejo amigo. ¿Y qué eran ellos, después de 2 años? Porque Joshua había sido su enemigo, su amigo y…algo más que un amigo.

Pero Joshua parecía más atento y más cercano de lo habitual. En efecto, había cambiado.

Neku finalmente consiguió comer algo, aunque no fue el ramen de su vida. Ambos recogieron sus platos y pagaron a medias. La muchacha abrazó a Joshua para despedirse y el joven no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia.

La lluvia había parado un poco.

—Súbete al coche.

—¿Tienes un coche? —Neku le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué no tengo yo?

Esas contestaciones se le hacían más familiares.

En el coche tampoco hablaron mucho. Joshua sujetaba el volante con una sola mano la mayor parte del tiempo, y parecía tener un dominio total de las carreteras de Shibuya y de su coche. Como si llevara mucho tiempo aquí y Neku no lo hubiese sabido.

_ Aunque es un dios. El Compositor…_

—¿Vives en Shibuya entonces?

—Sí.

—¿Y yo no sabía nada?

—¿Querías saberlo?

El semáforo estaba en rojo y Neku no pudo evitar pensar que esa luz le quedaba de maravilla. Fijándose bien, se había hecho varios piercings en la oreja, lo cual le sorprendió. No parecía ir con su estilo, bueno, con el estilo del Joshua de hacía dos años.

—No me has contestado, Neku.

—¡Ah! —se avergonzó— Siendo honesto…Creo que sí quería saberlo.

—¿Querías que te buscara?

—N-no…

—Eso es un sí. Se te veía decepcionado cuando dijiste lo de los mensajes.

—¡Lo estoy! ¿Por qué no me has hablado?

—Creía que me odiabas. Y bueno, en realidad… Estuve fuera, estudiando. Hace poco volví a Shibuya.

—Oh… —Neku estaba aún más sorprendido— Y si llevas poco tiempo… ¿Por qué eres tan cercano a la muchacha de allí?

—¿Celoso? Vaya, vaya.

—¡Cállate! —Neku se cruzó de brazos— No es eso. Solo me extrañaba.

—Es solo una amiga, Neku.

—Me da igual, solo quería saber de qué os conocíais —mintió.

Neku agradecía la oscuridad del coche, porque así no podía ver su cara ahora mismo. Estaba rojo.

—De noches largas. Muy largas.

Neku no entendió muy bien qué quería decir, aunque pudo notar el sentimiento de tristeza en su voz.

Al llegar a la casa de Joshua, Neku se dio cuenta de que esperaba una mansión o algo parecido. Pero era un apartamento bastante modesto. Joshua se percató de eso.

—¿Qué esperabas? Fui un dios, pero en el mundo real es más difícil serlo.

—Ah, no sé. Te pega ser más pijo. Con tus poderes, ¿no te puedes hacer una gran casa?

—Supongo, es solo que es difícil de mantener. Y yo estoy bastante ocupado.

Joshua se rio y ambos entraron. Efectivamente, por dentro era un apartamento normal y corriente. Era espacioso, aunque tampoco era demasiado grande. Lo que más le sorprendió a Neku fue la televisión del salón, que parecía un cine. Tenía varios videojuegos en la mesa. Neku los miró con curiosidad.

—Vamos a mi cuarto. Está por aquí. Te daré ropa.

La habitación de Joshua era muy luminosa y minimalista. La ventana estaba cerrada, mas la luz de la luna entraba, dejando un ambiente muy agradable. Todos los muebles eran blancos y la cama era amplia, parecía la de un príncipe, con las sábanas perfectamente limpias y arregladas. El resto de la habitación estaba ocupada por una librería y un pequeño escritorio.

Joshua le proporcionó una muda y una toalla. Neku seguía avergonzado, pero también sentía curiosidad de tener puesta ropa distinta a su estilo.

Neku salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación.

—Estás raro con esa ropa tan bonita —bromeó.

—Ciertamente prefiero ir en chándal —Neku se encogió de hombros. Joshua le había dado una camisa azul y un pantalón vaquero negro.

—Así que… —Joshua estaba sentado en la cama— No me vas a hablar de eso.

—¿De qué? —Neku decidió sentarse en la silla del escritorio.

—No soy tonto. Estás raro. Te pasa algo.

—Pues que no esperaba encontrarte hoy, allí, en el ramen, tras dos años. Pensaba que te había pasado algo tras aquello o que no querrías verme, no sé, tampoco lo supe. Solo vi que estaban todos menos tú. Y fue raro…

—Pero… ¿Estabas feliz, no? No querías saber de mí.

—No, Joshua. Yo…no he podido olvidarte. Ni estando rodeado de los mejores amigos del mundo. En aquella reunión faltabas tú.

Neku no era capaz de mirarle a la cara. A estas alturas, había memorizado cómo era el escritorio del muchacho. Hablando de esto tenía ganas de llorar. Eran demasiados recuerdos.

Joshua simplemente estaba confuso. Pensaba que hizo lo que Neku quería, que estaba feliz sin él, pero… Le había echado de menos. Se sintió algo tonto, pues en el fondo lo único que deseaba era compañía.

—¿Y no has estado saliendo con Shiki?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te gustaba.

Neku le miró extrañado.

—No me gustaba. Ella… creo que está detrás de Beat, de hecho.

—Se ve que me he equivocado en todo —se llevó una mano a la cara, algo decepcionado consigo mismo.

—Sí, eres un dios bastante malo —Neku esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Al menos dame tu número de teléfono, ¿no?

—Oh, sí. Al fin tendré el número de teléfono del mismísimo _Compositor_…

Ambos rieron y la tensión disminuyó. Neku finalmente se acercó a su cama y se intercambiaron los números. Era algo que tendrían que haber hecho mucho antes.

—Ya podemos seguir siendo amigos, Neku. —le sonrió.

—Joshua…

Joshua le miró con curiosidad, pero Neku no se atrevió a hablar tras varios segundos de silencio.

—¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó? ¿En el callejón?

—¿Mm? ¿A qué te refieres, Neku?

—Al… beso.

—Ah, claro…El beso. Se me olvidó borrarte ese recuerdo —bromeó.

—¿Y… no fue nada para ti?

—Mmm… Bueno, es que ya ha pasado tiempo…

—Joshua, yo… —Neku miró al suelo—. Si no he podido olvidarte, es porque te quiero. Eras mi amigo y te apreciaba, aunque podría haber sobrevivido esa pérdida sino fuera porque… Creo que siento algo más profundo por ti.

_ Dios, estoy haciendo el idiota._

Joshua le miró sorprendido, con la boca levemente abierta. Esa expresión suya no había cambiado. Neku, mirándole fijamente, se volvió a perder en sus ojos, y en las pestañas tan largas que tenía.

—No sabes quién soy ahora, Neku. Los dos hemos cambiado —suspiró.

—Me da igual. Todo este tiempo, quería estar contigo. Me ha costado admitirlo, estúpido. Me rendí en buscarte porque nadie sabía nada de ti. Ni el dependiente de Pegaso, ni Ken Doi, ni…Nadie. Y me rendí.

—Supongo que sí, he sido un estúpido… —hizo una pausa— Porque yo también quería estar contigo. Pero no quería admitir que yo, Joshua, me había encariñado con alguien. No quería volver a esta ciudad, me daba miedo… Estar solo. Otra vez.

Joshua había comenzado a llorar. Neku nunca pensó que podría verle así de vulnerable. Tenía tantos sentimientos dentro, tanta soledad… Los dos habían pasado por lo mismo.

Neku le abrazó y le acarició el pelo para reconfortarle. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, escuchando los llantos de Joshua, que, a la vez, hacían a Neku llorar. Se habían echado de menos, y necesitaban la compañía del otro.

Cuando Joshua logró calmarse un poco, no dudó y posó sus manos en el rostro de Neku. Lo acercó al suyo y juntó sus labios con los de Neku. Neku no pudo evitar recordar aquel beso en el callejón, pero este era mucho más intenso. Tenía muchas emociones involucradas.

—Lo siento, Neku. Los dioses también tenemos miedo de enamorarnos, supongo. De la cercanía, de la compañía, también por lo que he vivido… Aunque ahora solo soy Joshua. Un humano más.

—Qué más da. Estás genial así.

Esa noche fue como volverse a conocer. Hicieron el amor, charlaron sobre todo, rieron, lloraron, se abrazaron…Y finalmente durmieron juntos, con Neku abrazando a Joshua por la espalda.

Al día siguiente, la luz coronaba la cama, que no estaba sola. Despertarse al lado de alguien era algo que Joshua jamás había experimentado, pero lo mejor es que era junto a Neku. Habían pasado tantas cosas…Al fin se volvían a ver.

Lo primero que vio Neku al abrir los ojos fue la espalda de Joshua. Tenía las marcas de las alas, de las que no se había percatado hasta que el sol había hecho su aparición. Neku acercó su brazo para acariciar aquellas marcas tan extrañas.

Joshua se giró y sonrió, más feliz que nunca.

—Buenos días. Sí, te conté lo de mis alas, ¿verdad…? Uf, necesito un café.

Amanecía, al fin.


End file.
